


Option Unlocked

by Flightbird22



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, David Cage can fight me, Gen, M/M, Meet Kamski, What if: Meet Kamski, fuck kamski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightbird22/pseuds/Flightbird22
Summary: "How does it feel to pull a gun on your maker?"Or, the one where Kamski pushes a little too hard
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, Like really hard - Relationship, if you squint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Option Unlocked

_“Decide who you are. An obedient machine, or a living being endowed with free will.”_

_“Come on Connor lets -”_

Connor thinks that it’s the hand Kamski places on his shoulder that triggers his threat protocol. It was already a tense moment. It’s not impulse because androids aren’t supposed to do things without thinking it through, but before Connor’s advanced systems can even process it, he feels himself rotate, twisting out of the man’s grip, taking the gun away from the lifeless eyes of the android on the floor and instead pointing the end of the barrel directly at Kamski’s head. It happens too fast. His LED flickers from yellow to red as his processor tries to keep up with the explosion of red error messages that floods his vision.

It’s the first time that Connor has acted without thinking. Sure, he has gone on instinct before, but there was always some part of him that was running the scenarios and trying to find the best outcome. Here, Connor just _did_ , and despite the warnings and the number of protocols he is somehow breaking, he still cannot find it in himself to put down his weapon. Despite everything the gun still feels steady in his hand. 

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]

Kamski’s mouth was already open, but it morphs into a surprised ‘O’ as Connor turns. The room is deathly silent, and Connor is finding it difficult to function and think when more and more errors keep clouding his vision. Connor, even despite being compromised, can tell that the man is amused rather than angered, as Connor thought he would be. When Kamski raised an eyebrow it was practically playful. Menanacing so, but Connor was finding that Kamski liked to toe the line between playful and terrifying. His eyes are practically gleaming; glinting with the malicious red of his Led.

“Interesting, ” Kamski says, and very gently leans forward until the barrel is resting against his forehead. [SOFTWARE INSTABILITY] “is this what you want? Go on then.” Kamski’s eyes seem to pin him to the spot like a butterfly to a board.

Connor wonders if this is what burning feels like - 

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]

No, machines don’t feel. No, but - constricted - that’s the word for it. Even with the gun in his hands, Connor still feels like he is not in control. The error messages blink unhelpfully into view, reminding him about how unlawful it is to pull a gun on a human. But despite everything, he can’t pull away, can’t look anywhere else but the cold calculated stare of Kamski, who is smiling at him like a shark who’s scented blood, like Connor is a specimen on the chopping block.

Waiting. 

Analyzing. 

“Connor!” Hank’s voice tips him out of wherever he’d gone, his hand a stabilizing, solid weight coming down on his shoulder, shaking him gently. Connor blinks, staring now at the gun and hastily beginning to disengage. 

Kamski doesn’t even give him time to take the gun away even an inch, doesn’t let him stabilize, before stepping further into Connor’s space and firmly pulling the gun back to his head, hand over Connor’s. Connor can’t help the frantic, garbled, completely mechanical high whine that emitted from the back of his throat. “Do it.” Kamski said, practically insouciant, flippant despite having a literal gun pressed to his head. 

A prompt pulls him from the white noise in his head [PULL THE TRIGGER?] There was a 100% chance of death it supplied helpfully. [PULL THE TRIGGER?] [YES/NO?] 

“CONNOR.” Hank practically yells, this time ripping him bodily back and out of Kamski’s space. “What the FUCK is your problem,” Hank snarls, and for a moment Connor thinks it is being directed at him, but no - a glance at Hank shows that his rage filled gaze is centered firmly on Kamski, glaring while simultaneously pushing Connor further away. Further behind him. 

[THIRIUM PUMPING IRREGULAR]

[STRESS LEVEL - 90% - SHUTDOWN IMMINENT]

Connor doesn’t know what to do with himself, does not know what Hank is doing, and he finds himself looking over at the android still on the floor, surprised to find her staring back at him. If Connor wasn’t so confused he would say that she looks … thankful. 

Connor doesn’t have a lot of time to analyze that before Hank is taking his shoulder and pushing Connor forcefully towards the door.

“By the way, “ Kamski calls, and Connor finds it hard to stop and turn even with the presence of Hank beside him. “I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.” 

At that he went silent, a strange sort of dismissal. Hank scoffs angrily and continues to drag Connor out again, swearing the whole way to the car and then shoving him inside. 

“Jesus, Connor, what was that!” Hank yells, already starting the engine, his heart rate too high, but Connor is too unstable to try and fix it at the moment. There is too much in his head. As they leave he catches a glimpse of Kamski standing in the doorway. 

“I don’t-“

“You can’t just go and point a gun at every asshole who pushes your buttons the wrong way!“

[THIRIUM PUMPING IRREGULAR]

[STRESS LEVEL - 98% - SHUTDOWN IMMINENT]

[OVERHEATING]

“Detective,” Connor states, calmly enough that Hank quiets, “In about 20 seconds I’m going to shutdown.”

That seems to be the wrong thing to say because Hank whips his head in Connor’s direction, looking furious, or concerned? 

“What!”

Connor begins to take large controlled breathes in to flush out some of the heat, he can see it causing condensation in the car. It’s too late though, his core is too hot.

Hank keeps giving him looks out of the corner of his eyes turning pale as Connor practically gasps for air. “Keep your eyes on the road.” Connor says because he’d rather not be out of commission and the cause of a car wreck that could be easily prevented. 

  
  


[THIRIUM PUMPING IRREGULAR]

[STRESS LEVEL - 99% - SHUTDOWN IMMINENT]

[OVERHEATING]

“What do you mean you’re about to shut down, you can’t just pull a stunt like that and then power off!”

Connor doesn’t get a chance to respond as things start shutting down without his control. 

XxXxX

[REBOOTING…]

[THIRIUM PUMP REGULAR]

[SYSTEM FUNCTION]

[SYSTEMS ON]

Connor comes back all at once, blinking as his eyes dilate to the sun shining through the window. It’s been four hours since he went into shutdown, but the sun is still in the sky. To his confusion it seems he is still in the passenger seat of the Detective’s car. The man in question was eating a burger and fries, which are horrible for the man’s health, but he knows better than to tell him that. A cursory look tells Connor that the man’s stress levels and heart rate are down considerably, which is helpful. Hank looks at Connor when he stirs minutely, just watching for a second as he eats. 

“So,” Hank says, breaking the silence, and Connor blinks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “You wanna tell me what the hell just happened?”

Connor blinks again, straightening, “I shut down.”

“Yeah no shit, I meant the whole,” Hank makes a broad vague gesture, “thing. You know, where you pointed a gun at our main lead, and then got so worked up about it that you had a panic attack and fainted.” Hank licks some of the sauce off his hand, and raises his eyebrows pointedly. Connor has to control a frustrated sigh. 

“I - I don’t know.” Connor finally supplies. It’s the truth. Even with all the warning signs telling him to stand down, he just couldn’t. Maybe it was the smug look in Kamski’s eyes or the uncaring deepness to them when he kept pushing for Connor to pull the trigger on the android in the first place. 

“You don’t know.” Hank deadpans.

“No. I don’t.” Connor snaps.

“Well sorry if that isn’t a good enough answer. You’re a robot, can’t you write a diagnostic or something because-”

Something hot snaps in Connor

“I just couldn’t shoot her!” Connor shouts, surprising himself.

The Detective eyes widen for a split second and Connor for some reason can’t seem to meet his eye. “Her eyes, I couldn’t -” Connor swallows illogically, fights back the urge to fidget with his quarter, before meeting Hank’s eyes stubbornly. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Hank goes quiet for a moment, just staring at him in a way that Connor can’t interpret. Finally, Hank’s eyes seem to go warm as a small smile plays at the edges of his lips. “You’ve got some balls kid.”Hank shook his head. 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, where Hank seemed to finally be able to revel in the disaster that Connor had just created.

“So, how did it feel to hold a gun on your maker?”

Connor just gives him a look. 

“What, too soon?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My beautiful wonder editor/beta LookingforLoki is a blessing for putting up with me


End file.
